


you're all I need

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, aka jess likes to joke about sex, also everyone is in love with poe, and cuz rey and jess are 18, and so far not angsty, but there's no underage, but we'll see, cuz I don't do smut, especially me, finn is a student teacher, not really slow burn cuz everyone's already together, poe is a high school teacher, rated T for swearing and vulgar comments, rey and jess are seniors at this school, the age differences are about the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is in for the shock of her life when her best friend, Finn, becomes her student teacher and she finds out that he's been keeping a secret from her. Also Jessika is on a first name basis with their teacher, Poe, and somehow gets away with teasing him. </p>
<p>or; the one where Poe and Finn are in a sort-of forbidden romance and Rey is shocked but not surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> little idea I had that I decided to write
> 
> not beta'd so any mistakes are my own
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (although I did pre-order TFA so...)
> 
> also Poe is 32, Finn is 23, and Rey & Jess are 18
> 
> also also this is a work in progress but I plan on writing as much as possible and there's only gonna be maybe one more chapter at most three (but probs only one) and it may take a bit but I will try to have it up by the end of the month at the latest
> 
> also also also I will probs make this a part of #takeyourfandomtoworkday but I'm not too sure yet so just so ya know
> 
> and the title makes no sense but i have nothing and it'll probs be incorporated in somehow later

As Rey walks down the hall of James B. Barnes High, hand in hand with her girlfriend Jessika, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She quickly deduces that it must be Finn, because the only four people that text her are Jessika, Finn, and her dads, and the former is right beside her and the latter never text Rey during the school day.

 

**“Big Deal”:** _ I got my student teacher placement! _

_                  Going there today! _

**Rey the Gay:** _ yay! have fun and be safe! don’t let those nasty kids kill you… _

**“Big Deal”:** _ I won’t _

_                  Also I have something to tell you so milkshakes? _

_                  At 4? _

**Rey the Gay:** _ i’ll be there _

 

“Who was that?” Jessika asks as Rey slips her phone back into her pocket.

“Just Finn. He got his student teacher assignment, and he gets to go today.”

“What’s he planning to teach?”

Rey furrows her brow. “I think it’s English, but honestly he changed his major so much I can’t keep track anymore.”

“Imagine if he got stuck here,” Jess says, laughing airly. “That would suck big time. The only good things about this school are you, the music program, and the calzones in the cafeteria.”

“What, am I not on that list?” Someone queries from a doorway the couple is passing. They turn their heads to see everyone’s favorite English teacher, Poe “hot damn” Dameron leaning in his doorway. His shirt is unbuttoned enough to show a bit of chest, making both girls swoon. (They may be together but it doesn’t mean they can’t appreciate a hot guy when they see one, even if it is their thirty-two year old teacher.) His sleeves are rolled up to his bicep, which is quite unfortunate because he is  _ ripped  _ and everyone loves seeing his muscles, even Rey, but especially Jessika.

The two girls are caught in a trance, but Jessika recovers first, just in time to make a witty remark Rey only half-comprehends. Poe’s retort makes Rey out of her daze, but the shirt is still making her unfocused, and she can’t uphold a proper conversation. Luckily, Jessika is a lot less fazed at the moment than Rey, so the former talks enough for the both of them. 

“Oh, I’m expecting a new student teacher today, and I want him to feel welcome, so you two better be on your best behaviour.”

“When are we not?”

“There was that incident with a tub of ice cream and Dylan’s head.”

“He was being an asshole!” Jess exclaims defensively. “He was trying to hit on Rey and wasn’t relenting so I should him what happens if you flirt with my girlfriend.”

“You drove to the store -  _ without my permission  _ \- and bought a tub of ice cream, which you brought back and  _ dumped on his head. _ ”

Jessika smiles proudly. “It was a beautiful moment. Kaydel got it all on video.”

“I’m just saying please try to behave.”

“Don’t worry, Poe,” Jess says comfortingly, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll love you whether you play favorites or not.”

“The only favorite I have is Rey, because she actually does her work instead of sucking up like a teacher’s pet,” Poe quips, smirk gracing his beautiful face.

Before Jess can do something she regrets, the bell rings, and students lounging around the school start making their way to their classes. It’s a zoo during class change, and Rey is very happy that they have Poe’s class first. The teacher ducks out of the doorway to let his students in, and Rey follows him in to take her seat beside Jessika. 

It feels like forever until class starts, and even longer until the arrival of the student teacher. Rey’s hooked onto the idea of Finn being there ever since Jessika thought it tragic if he got assigned to their school. Yeah, their school kinda sucks, but Poe is awesome and Rey is even better, so what more does Finn need to have a great time? Also, since their school is so bad, it’ll make whatever school Finn gets a job at that much better.

Sure enough, ten minutes into class, there’s a knock on the door, and Rey, since her seat is in the perfect spot for seeing through the window, notes the stature of the person outside. Average height, broad shoulders, a somewhat military stance; there’s no doubt in her mind that it’s Finn. Before she can get up however, Poe’s opening the door to welcome the newcomer.

But instead of stepping to the side to let the person in, Poe stops in his tracks and asks, “Finn?”

“Poe?!”

“Finn?” Rey inquires, brow furrowing.

“Rey?”

“Rey?” Poe turns to look at the brunette with a confused frown on his face.

“Finn?” Rey raises her brow towards her friend.

“Poe?”

“Jessika!” inputs Rey’s girlfriend, raising her hand in the air.

Rey, having been shaken from her confused trance by her girlfriend’s antics, furrows her brow and frowns, crossing her arms across her chest. “How do you two know each other?”

Finn smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but Poe. “Um, that’s what I was gonna talk to you about after school.”

“Wait, she didn’t know?” Poe asks, turning the the man still in the hall.

“Know what?”

“Can we save the clarification for after class?” asks Jessika, slightly fed up with the lack of learning (or really, the lack of passing notes to her girlfriend and joking around with her classmates instead of actually working). “You guys all know each other, and that’s cool, but I would like to move on to Poe being distracted by his phone so I can flick Kaydel with paper.”

Somewhat awkwardly, Poe steps to the side and opens the door, letting Finn enter the class. The younger man steps into an aisle between desks to let the teacher get to his desk. The tension in the room is the fog blanketing the coast on a cool spring day; thick and heavy and overall unpleasant. But Rey remembered from her grade nine science class the light could make it through the fog particles, meaning she would be the one to cut through the tension with her metaphorical light.

There’s no time to fix the issue instantly, though, since Poe has to teach a class and Rey has to pay attention to that class.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?” Poe suggests from his desk, gesturing to the twenty-three students sitting in front of the student teacher.

“Yeah, okay. Um, I’m Finn Johnson, but please, just call me Finn. I’m twenty-three, and live with my husband in the suburbs with our dog.” When he mentions his marital status, Rey’s eyes widen in disbelief. This is quite obviously her best friend, but last time she checked, he had  _ not  _ been married. Granted, the topic of relationship statuses hadn’t come up in their conversations recently, and Rey had just gotten back from a trip out west with her family. Finn catches Rey’s look, and gives her another sheepish smile. “I’m currently studying to become an English teacher, hence why I’m here and not with Mr. Hux in White Guys That Tried To Take Over The World. I’m a giant nerd, and love all things superheroes and musicals. I’m on Team Cap, by the way, in case anyone was wondering.”

“Who’s better looking; Chris Evans or Scarlett Johansson?” Jessika asks, leaning forward in her seat.

“Chris Evans,” Finn answers immediately, and Rey smirks. She’s heard all about his love for the Captain America actor.

“Damn, I can’t like you now. We all know that Sebastian Stan is the best,” Jessika replies, trying to be serious but smiling widely despite it.

“Has no one else noticed Chris Hemsworth?” Kaydel Ko asks. “Because damn son that guy is H-O-T hot!”

“Mr. Dameron, who do you think is the best looking in the Marvel universe?” Rey asks her teacher.

“Oh, we all know it’s Chris Evans. He’s on my list, actually.”

“What list?” Jessika narrows her eyes and swings her leg over her desk to lean closer to Poe.

“A lot of married people have a list of people they’d like to have sex with, and if you meet them you get a free pass.”

“Since when are you  _ married _ ?” Jess queries, throwing her hands up in a mixture of shock from the news and annoyance from not knowing.

The curly-haired hottie (as Jess had jokingly called him a few years back) stutters and stammers, turning beat red. He’s trying to hide it, but it would take someone very oblivious to not realize that he’s not telling them something.“This isn’t supposed to be about my relationship status. If you’re done, Finn, maybe we can start on our poetry unit.”

The class groans, which makes Poe smirk. It’s universally known that no one likes the poetry unit, because none of the teachers care enough to make it interesting. 

“Don’t think that just because you’re torturing us means I won’t get to the bottom of this!” Jessika says, threateningly pointing her finger.

Poe chuckles, obviously amused by her non-threatening threat. “That’s nice, Jessika.”

“I will discover the truth,” she promises. “Or I will give up sex for the rest of the semester.”

“Jess, don’t promise something you don’t have,” Poe retorts.

The eighteen year-old gasps. “Excuse me, Mr. Dameron!”

Rey puts her hand on Jessika’s shoulder. “There’s no need to describe our sex life in detail to the man who works for my aunt.”

“This isn’t over,” Jess huffs, crossing her arms and turning away from Poe’s desk.

Despite the talk of poetry, Poe lets them read independently for the rest of class, much to the delight of the students. Rey takes this time to eavesdrop on Finn and Poe’s conversation in the hall that they left for in quite a hurry after Poe gave them instructions for the rest of the period.

Leaning up against the door and trying not to jostle it is quite the challenge, but Rey seemingly succeeds when she starts to hear their conversation and neither stops talking or makes a move to re-enter the class. She knows it’s not a very good thing to do, but this involves her best friend and favorite teacher. Plus, Jessika will love her if she can get her hands on some gossip, because the former lives for drama. (Not that Jess doesn’t already love Rey, because the two remind each other a lot every single day, but getting decent gossip would be the icing on the cake.)

“Not that I don’t like this situation, but what the hell are you doing here?!” Poe quietly shouts. (Is it even possible to shout quietly?)

“I was never told who you were directly! If I had been, I would’ve requested a transfer.”

“Is there any way for you to do that now?”

“Probably not. Most people started their jobs yesterday or today, so there’s not any good spots left. Besides, who even cares? Ms. Organa wouldn’t have assigned me to your class if she didn’t trust us.”

“No, it’s probably because she doesn’t know.”

“She doesn’t know?”

“We just got married! I don’t even know if all the paperwork has been filed!”

Rey gasps, and quickly covers her mouth to diminish the sound.

Married? Her best friend got married without telling her? She hadn’t even known he was engaged! No - she hadn’t known Finn was even with someone. For a while, she’d had an idea that maybe Finn had more to his life than he was sharing. And she was fine, because it’s his life. But the thought that her own friend had gotten married without telling her he was seeing someone seems absurd to Rey. What kind of a friendship is it if there’s no honesty? (In all honesty though, Rey isn't really that surprised. She's been trying to set the two up for a while, but it seems like they're ahead of the game.)

Before she has time to get enraged, the doorknob jiggles, and Rey sprints back to her seat in record time. When Finn and Poe walk back in, it doesn’t look like she had ever left her spot in the first place.

 

**Jess <3: ** _ what were they talkin bout _

**Rey the Gay:** _ you can’t tell anyone _

_                      I dont think I’m supposed to know yet _

**Jess <3: ** _ wont say a word _

**Rey the Gay:** _ I think finn and poe are married _

**Jess <3: ** _ WHAT _

_               WHAT THE HELL _

_               HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS _

**Rey the Gay:** _ i didn’t either and Im Finn’s best friend _

**Jess <3: ** _ oh man you think Organa knows that her best english teacher is fucking his student teacher? _

**Rey the Gay:** _ I dont wanna know what anyone knows at this point _

**Jess <3: ** _ can you imagine if they are though _

_               Think of the drama _

_               We could write a goddamn tv show with this shit _

**Rey the Gay:** _ is all you think about how you can make money _

**Jess <3: ** _ that and how to make you happy <3 _

**Rey the Gay:** _ youre such a sap _

**Jess <3: ** _ yes but I’m your sap :* <3 _

 

“Rey, Jessika; stop sexting and start reading!”

“Yes, Mr. Dameron,” Rey replies diligently.

“I can sext if I want to! Stop being bitter just ‘cause you’re not getting any!” Jess sasses back. Poe gives her a serious "is that _really_ what you meant to say" look and she quickly retracts her statement. “I mean - yes, Mr. Dameron.”


End file.
